digidestined of darkness
by Angelicdarknes1
Summary: First one every I have ever done so please don't Hit me OC story So there's a new girl on the team and she has a backstory like no other
1. Chapter 1

Owned by Angelic darkness1

I am a digidestined my name is Ally

My name is Ally

Personality: kind mysteris and tends to looks at darkness for help and hates the light

Appearance:(Black dress boot and goggles , a simple hight medium tan eyes blue and black, blond and red

hair covers black eye black googles

Age:( 12

Equipment: black cape

Partner: demiangelpupmon

Evolution Path(babypupmon-demangawomon-Darkangawomon-

(Avatar)

Partner Personality: mindful kind caring

Digivice:02

Digivice Color: black

Disclaimer : don't have digimon I do have

Chapter 1

"I hate school" said a dirty blond haired girl "I don't do any thing right Rory "

"I like school, Ally" said the girl Who is Rory

" I don't get you *sigh* I am going to my room" Ally says

"Fine sis"

[ she closed the door when suddenly the computer goes on ]

"Wow, what's up with the computer"

[A bright light goes on]

" fudge"

=Later=

"Man it's dark in here" 'what's that ill pick it up' * pop *

a dark light then a ball looking animal with a triangle over triangle, long ears and one white eye one black pops out "hello my name is demiangelpupmon"

"Nice to meet you may I can you Midnight "

"Sure and you are?"

"Oh sorry I'm Ally "

"Sweet I think we are going to be great partners "

" Alright


	2. A girl named Kari

Owned by Angelic darkness1

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon only Ally ok k

Recap Ally has become a digidestined and she has midnight as her partner and to da story

-At the dark ocean-

"Yay" Ally said with a smile to on her face

" hello is anyone there please come out" said a stranger with a camera around her neck"please"

"Hello there " said Ally "over here"

"Oh thank heaven someone is here" said the girl "my name is kari "

" Hi kari , my name is Ally and this is midnight the demiangelpupmon"

"Nice to meet you kari "

"Yay that must mean you are a digidestined we got another member in the group " said kari with a smile

" hey do you now how to get out of here"

"Yes I do " said midnight " let's go "

-later-

"Here we are" said midnight "now we can go home "

"But that's a tv not a portal?" Said Ally "and even so how do we use it"

" actually your partners right" said kari holding out her digivice" let's go"

"Wait what "Ally said "ahh "

"Wee" said midnight "this is fun "


	3. The digidestened

Owned by Angelic darkness1

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon only Ally ok k

Recap Ally has become a digidestined and she has midnight as her partner and meet a girl named Kari so let's go to the story

And please don't hit me

-in Japan -

"Guys I'm back and we have a new member in the group"said kari "meet Ally"

"Hello nice to meet you all " she said " this is midnight the demiangelpupmon "

" hello there " said midnight

skipping intros

"Hey what time is it " says Ally" I need to get home soon"

" where do you live " said TK " we will walk you home"

" I live in Cleveland Dha not like we are in Japan or something " Ally said with sarcasm

" yes we are atutully" said Cody

- cliffhangers-


	4. The mother

Owned by Angelicdarkness1

Disclaimer I don't own digimon only Ally and her sibs

" I'm in Japan " said Ally gasping " no no No fughe NO"

( flashback)

"Mom I'm sorry I tryed" said Ally " I really did "

" well in that case " said a woman in her 30 that is Ally's mom " I well forget about it "

" really Mom " Ally said happy

"No you are a disgrace to me. You little girl " said the mom and starts to hit Ally bruising her arm

"Mom" she screamed in pain "It hurts"

" Ha how about more" said the mom hitting her more and harder

( end of flashback )

"Mom what if" said Ally not realizing that the digidestined were watching her

" what about your mom?" Said TK

" oh my bad I'll just go come on midnight " said Ally walking outside of the school

It was dark and clouds were black

When all of a sudden 'crack'

"Who's there "

No answer

"Hello

$ with the digidestened $

" I wonder what that was about " said Kari

" maybe she is to snotty and think she was out of our league " said yolie

" I'll go see what's up" said Davis

"Come on veemon "

" Coming Davis " said veemon as they walked out of the room

- I know I'm not a good writer but I try

Oh and I didn't have a good backstory so I gave her mine that flashback is my past bye


	5. She is back

Owned by Angelicdarkness1

Disclaimer I don't own digimon

Only Ally,midnight, and her siblings ok k

On with the story

With Ally

" Hello not funny it's anymore ok"

"Nice to meet you Ally Hockenberry "

Said a tall man coming out of the shadows " now come with me GRIZZLY WING"

Davis comes out of a gap between the trees

"Ally I'm coming " he said as Ally and midnight were attacked by bats and sinking in the ground " Davis help me" but then she was fully in the ground

" now little boy if you mess with my plans you will pay dearly" said the person as he faded away to the shadows again

"Veemon lets tell the others" said Davis as he started to run to the group " right Davis " said Veemon trying to catch up

Later after Davis told them what they saw

"No way " said Kari

" it can't be " said gotomon

" me either but it happened "said patamon

" He is so filled with darkness " said TK

" mind telling us what's up " said yolie

" later but first we need to tell the others Now" said Kari

Later with the original digidestined

" so let's get this right" said sora

" Moyotismon is back and has the new member Ally in to the ground" said Tai

" yes that's what happened" said Davis

" well we need to help her out" said Matt

"No need I escaped from his prison"

Said Ally in the doorway "I used a paper clip from my pocket" she looked down at the floor " and my Digiegg is of " she sighed " Darkness"

everyone gasped at this point even the original digidestined

"Why" said Kari

"How" said ken

"Don't know how but it is" said midnight

" I...I'll leave now" said Ally" bye guys" she left them dumbfounded and surprised

"She needs a place to stay"said Davis "she came stay with me"

He and his partner ran after her

"Well that happened" said yolie "I'll meet everyone at the park ok"

With Ally and midnight;

"Ok we well sleep in a tree"said Ally

"No you won't" said Davis running to them "you can stay at my place"

"We probably don't have a choice do we"said Ally as she looked at midnight

"Nope" said veemon "now come on"

They ran to Davis house and Jun ask a few questions about Ally then Ally and midnight fell asleep on the couch


	6. Double crossed

Owned by Angelicdarknes1

Disclaimer I don't own digimon only Ally and her sibs

Now to the story

*yawn* "morning midnight " said Ally" I'll wake Davis up" she looked at the time it was 6:00 ' man it about time to get ready for school' she happily walked over to Davis and veemon room opened the door and said" morning you too it's time for the meeting " she turned on the light and veemon woke up she went to Davis's bed and shook him" Davis " Davis up please" he woke up mad and said " what!"

"It's time to go please get dressed"said Ally trying to get him up but failing "fine " he grumbled Ally got out so he could get dressed then Ally made bacon and eggs then Davis was done he ate breakfast then they all left for the meet at the park

At the park

"We are the first ones here" said veemon"it's a amazing"

"Hey I take offense at that" said Davis" hey it the others"

They were all there even Mimi

"How are you here early" said yolie in surprise

"I woke him up and made breakfast" said Ally she saw everyone was there she screamed " Now" all of a sudden bakermon came and captured them with rope

Moyotismon came and Ally got a laptop and opened a portal to the digiworld

Later with Ally

"You got what you want now give them back" said Ally very maddly"Now"

"Fine" myotismon said then calmly snapped his fingers then there bakermon came and unlocked the pods

"Guys"she screamed in fear of them

"They are alive"said myotismon calmly after that he thought for a moment "now bakermon take Ally's siblings to the dungeon"

The bakermon came and snatched the and went to the dungeon

"No" screamed Ally upset can't even describe what she felt

"You on the other hand well be more useful" he said migivesly


	7. Dark spore

Owned by angelicdarkness1

Hey long time no see :b sorry I'm tring to get this down now on with the story

($$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$)

"How could she I can't believe it"said Davis Angrily he was betrayed by Ally all of them were

"I knew it darkness should never be trusted it always means trouble"said TK

"Came down she may have a reason"

Said sora

"I can't believe I came from America for this"said Mimi

"Your right" said yolie she than stuck up here nose

Than a bakermon came and unlocked a cage right next to all of them

A young boy of the age about 6 with short pure blond was thrown in he had a blue sleeveless turtleneck underneath his yellow vest,black shoes, jeans,and dog tag he was knocked out.

Then another boy this time around 8 with brown hair still short and white t-shirt blue jeans and blue shoes knocked out too.

Last was a young girl about 11 with a blue head band long blond hair and pink sleeved shirt with a small jean jacket pink shoes and purple shirt knocked out as well.

"Wow kids"said Tai

"I hope there ok"said Cody

Joe walked over leaned over and toke the littlest boys pulse "he's ok"

Then the other boy "him too"

Finally with he's long arms toke the girls pulse "everyone's ok"

"That's good" said Matt

With Ally

"I did what you want now let them go" she said with no fear visible

"No they at my dungeon" said myotismon he was on a thrown and Ally was tied up to a chair

'I need her dark power to grow ahh a dark spore well do nicely' he thought and with the snap of his fingers bakermon came "yes lord myotismon" they all asked

"Take off her glasses" they went and toke them off

"Good now leave me" said myotismon he threw a dark spore right at her it went right in her right eye

"Ahh" she cried

"Now throw her in the dungeon" said the digimon

They grabbed Ally by her arms and she struggled with all her might

"No let me go" she said she was put in the same cell as the two boys and girl she instantly recognized them" Rory, Jack, Ronon" she yelled "no no No NOOOO"she nealed down and started to cry bit yet again no tears

"What the?!"said Kari Ally then crawled in to the darkness courner of the cell then mumbled something

"I'm so sorry oh so sorry"

Everyone was taken back even TK as he thought darkness was evil and didn't deserve to even exist

She raised her head everyone saw her once blue eye was slowly turning gray

Ally suddenly fell a sharp pain in her eye she quickly put both hands on her right eye

" your eye is turning gray and where are your glasses" said Izzy stated

" they were taken by myotismon" she said still a shamed

"Mmh" said the littlest boy

"Ronon" Ally cried out happly

Jack and Rory we're starting to wake up

"Ally your ok" said Rory the young girl

"Yea" said Jack the middle child

"I'm glad your ok" said Ally

" hey whale you guys were talking we Digimon picked the lock" said gatomon

"Hey where's midnight" said Ally

"What are those" asked Jack

" we're Digimon digital monsters"

"Cool" said Ronon

"Are you sure we can trust them Ally"said Rory

" you can now where are you midnight" said Ally

"Hun oh hey Ally I was hiding" said midnight

" where?"

"I'm small so I went in your inner jeans jacket " said Midnight explaining

"Oh" said Ally

" done with yours" said gatomon again

" ok thank you "said Ally

:end of chapter


	8. Time to digivolve

I don't own digimon only the ocs

Back to the story

/

"Ok you three out" said Ally tring to lift the mood "I'll follow come on midnight"

" hey where are you going!"said TK

Upset

" revenge TK revenge"

" I knew you you would do something like that" he said

" TK ! Revenge is justice in disguise" said Ally softly

" fine" said TK

" good lets go midnight" said Ally Midnight nodded

They ran of down the hall

"This way midnight"

"Ok" midnight

" hey give me the deats"

" myotismon type darkness he plans big and does big he does have a weakness if he is in sunlight it drains his power" said midnight

"Thank ok we're here" said Ally

"Digi armor energies"

DemAngelpupmon digivoves too

Darkangawomon

"Let's go get that bat boy" said midnight with a lot of confidence

They went in the room with the throne

"Let me guess come to defeat me little girl"

" Yep now midnight hit the roof" said Ally

Midnight flew up and hit it with "dark sword"

"How did you know" said myotismon

"Crimson lightning" midnight dogged

"Black shot" called midnight It hit and they left

" I don't kill unless needed which it not" said Ally the midnight placed her on her head then they left threw the hole they made

They were flying for a while then spotted the others

"Is he dead" said Kari

"No just wounded a little"said Ally

While midnight landed and placed Ally on the ground

"Let's go home or Japan" she turned to the digideastened "sorry"

"Ok" called someone

Ally went with Davis while Jack and Ronon went with Kari

And Rory went with yolie


End file.
